


Spinsters

by spickerzocker



Series: AO3 Tag Generator Drabbles - Round One [13]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female Crowley (Good Omens), Seriously Intense Peasant Cunnilingus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spickerzocker/pseuds/spickerzocker
Summary: Aziraphale ought to be spinning wool. Crowley disagrees.Prompt: Seriously Intense Peasant Cunnilingus





	Spinsters

**Author's Note:**

> It's smut! Almost.   
> Thanks to Jack. Have some lesbians.

The storm raged outside. Crowley pulled her shawl tighter around herself against the draft and silence. 

Aziraphale looked at her. Crowley licked her lips. 

“So.” 

“I really ought to be spinning wool,” Aziraphale said weakly. 

“Well, that can wait. They all think that’s what we’re doing anyway.” 

Aziraphale sighed and hiked her shift up. “Fine. Since you’re so insistent…” 

Crowley propped herself up on her elbows and kissed her way up the softness of Aziraphale’s thigh. When Crowley reached Aziraphale’s lips, she pressed an open mouthed kiss there. 

“Oh,” Aziraphale breathed. 

And if a light shone from their house, well. 

**Author's Note:**

> And hey. Thanks.


End file.
